<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magazine by ShuTheSidekick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104582">The Magazine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTheSidekick/pseuds/ShuTheSidekick'>ShuTheSidekick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Moaning, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, saimatsu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTheSidekick/pseuds/ShuTheSidekick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaede finds Shuichi's dirty magazine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Magazine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaede covered her mouth in absolute shock at what she was seeing. In her hands was a magazine; a magazine with very lightly clothed women on the cover. It was clear what sort of content was within the pages, that wasn’t the shocking part. That was who this dirty piece of literature belonged to. It had been sitting on top of several detective novels, the ones she went to the library with Shuichi to get. It was no mystery that this magazine belonged to no one other than Shuichi Saihara.</p><p>She perhaps wouldn’t have batted an eye if this were in anyone else’s room, but Shuichi of all people? Hell, sometimes he was too chivalrous and polite to women, to the point that Kaede thought he may not even be interested in her at all. Of course, she appreciated that he would look away if her skirt perhaps lifted up unintentionally or if he could see down her shirt, but he never would make a move at all. This new information that Saihara wasn’t a prude, and had actual teenage boy hormones sparked her interest a bit.</p><p>Shuichi, however, was embarrassed beyond belief. He’d bowed, arms straight at his sides as he sweated bullets. “Ah- I’m so sorry!” He felt like an absolute pervert upon Kaede making the discovery. He was objectifying women, wasn’t he? Kaede would think he was dirty, that he only liked to gawk at women or that he only wanted them for sex-</p><p>But his assumption was incredibly wrong.</p><p>“Shuichi, it’s okay…” She was a little put off, but she had been told boys were like this. It was normal, and didn’t necessarily mean Shuichi only viewed girls this way. She knew him better than that. “It’s a normal boy thing, I guess.” She set the offending magazine down, offering an assuring smile his way. “But...this doesn’t mean you only want… stuff like that from girls, right?” She wanted to make sure she had a good understanding of all of this.</p><p>Shuichi came out of his apologetic stance to answer her, eyes wide in fear. “No, definitely not!” He assured, finding it difficult to look her in the eye. “I’m sorry you had to see that, I meant to put it away…” He was clearly feeling shameful, and Kaede found it sort of cute.</p><p>A sudden curiosity came over Kaede. She picked up the pornograhic material again, and opened it up. Shuichi nearly had a heart attack, she was going to be seeing what he got off to and it was beyond embarrassing. “Kaede!” He managed, bringing his hands to his face in shame. But Kaede continued looking, flipping through the pages. The girls were topless sometimes, posing on cars or beds or… railroad tracks? This was odd to her. She’s never seen something like this before. She, herself, wasn’t very interested, but she did notice a pattern. She flushed upon realizing the majority of the girls were blonde or close to it, with large breasts. It made her laugh almost. </p><p>“Ah, Shuichi… You like blondes.” She teased. She didn’t even have to look up to sense his panic. He was flustered and defensive and God, it was adorable.</p><p>“Wh-What?! They just happen to be blonde, is all…” He excused. </p><p>“The other pattern I notice is… hah, large chests…” Kaede brought a hand to her mouth to giggle. She was only messing with him as a joke, she wasn’t actually too offended by this information.</p><p>“S-Stop, I already apologized…” He whined. He knew it was a good natured joke, but it didn’t stop him from being frazzled over it. Kaede hummed and kept flipping through, stopping on one page in particular. This picture wasn’t a woman posing by herself. Instead, she was with a man, too. They were posing in a way that showed exactly what they were doing, her legs spread and with the man underneath her with his… parts exposed. She was riding him, looking back at the camera with a seductive stare. Kaede’s face was burning, along with her stomach twisting in knots. </p><p>“I thought these only had girls in it by themselves…” She spoke up after a moment, far too invested in this particular photo. After studying the picture, she realized that there was something on the paper that wasn’t a part of the picture. A small, vague stain near where her hand was holding the page. She quickly turned the page, supposing that commenting on something so lewd as that would be too far for poor Shuichi. It seemed each page flip was something more and more explicit. The ones that displayed actual sex rather than the seductive poses seemed to make Kaede understand the appeal a bit. At least in the sense that the burning from her cheeks had spread to her abdomen at some point. “I...I kind of like these.” She admitted quietly. That was odd, wasn’t it? Weren’t girls supposed to… not like this stuff?</p><p>Shuichi looked up at Kaede finally, surprised by her words. “Really?”</p><p>Kaede stayed silent, simply continuing to skim through. She let out a soft hum at one that she found particularly appealing. “Yes… I guess I… never thought much about this stuff before now.” She was a little embarrassed to say this, but it was Shuichi. She knew he wouldn’t judge her at all. “Do...Do you ever think about doing these things with me, Shuichi?” It would make sense, she supposed, considering they had feelings for each other. The word dating was a little foreign considering neither of them had ever actually had a relationship before. Things were slow, and they liked it that way. So long as they were both happy, that’s what mattered to them.</p><p>Shuichi hesitated in his reply. “...Sometimes.” He didn’t want to offend her, but he had to tell the truth. “You’re way more beautiful than the girls in the magazine, inside and out, I’m sure.” He told her genuinely. Kaede flushed and set the magazine down once again. </p><p>“Shuichi…” She started. “I don’t know when we will get out of this killing game… and I’m sure we will together. But… I really want to do something now so I can at least say I had the experience…” She bit her lip. “If you want to… I want to ‘do it’ with you. I trust you a lot.”</p><p>Saihara stiffened, frozen to the spot. “Kaede...are you sure?” He wrung his hands anxiously.</p><p>“Yes… but am I allowed to change my mind if I don’t like it?” She asked sheepishly, looking down.</p><p>“Ah- Of course! I would never want you to be uncomfortable at any point.” He assured. Even just talking about his… his pants were feeling a bit tight.</p><p>Kaede, with renewed vigor, sat down on Shuichi’s bed. “Okay… Like I said, I trust you.”</p><p>“W-Wait, you mean right now?!” Shuichi covered his face in embarrassment.</p><p>“Yes, silly! Unless you don’t want to.” She giggled, a little nervous herself. </p><p>“No, I do… I just… what do we do first?” Shuichi found himself incredibly flustered with the situation.</p><p>“Let’s start with a kiss, maybe?” She suggested. Shuichi nodded and leaned into her as he’d done several times before, lightly kissing her. She reciprocated, humming softly into the kiss. Shuichi knew that if he did something wrong that Kaede would communicate so to him, so that gave him a rush of confidence. He placed his hand on her inner thigh, just barely below the hem of her skirt. Kaede gasped softly at the feeling, blood rushing to her head and making her dizzy. She grabbed his hand to slide it up higher, underneath her skirt now. She knew her boyfriend would need that assurance to continue on, after all. </p><p>Shuichi was absolutely enamored. The extra push Kaede gave him spurred him on enough to actually press his hand right against her crotch, feeling the lacy underwear on his palm. Kaede broke from the kiss and Shuichi retracted his hand. “I’m sorry, was that bad?”</p><p>Kaede quickly shook her head. “It surprised me… it was really good, Shuichi… do it again?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper. The boy complied, this time rubbing her a little. She responded by choking out a startled whimper. Shuichi continued what he was doing, peering at her curiously to gauge her reactions. She had covered her mouth, face bright red. She opened her legs a bit more, allowing Shuichi to have more access… And that meant he was now rubbing her clitoris directly and she could hardly contain herself already. “You’re really good…” She managed, her legs shaking a bit. She’d never felt anything like it before. “You can...um, pull down my delicates if you want to…”</p><p>Saihara was freaking out internally. He was worried he’d do something wrong, but Kaede was encouraging him enough to continue. He obeyed what she said, carefully pulling down her cute pink panties. If the tent in his pants wasn’t obvious before, it was now. They were wet, much to Shuichi’s pleasure. The smell was absolutely tantalizing to him, and before he even thought about it, he was burying his face in between Kaede’s thighs, under her skirt. Kaede yelped in surprise, nearly asking him to stop, but the moment she felt Shuichi’s tongue, she was gone. He licked without much direction or goal simply because this was his first time and who would expect a teenage boy to fully understand girl’s anatomy? Kaede didn’t have any complaints, however. His tongue was swirling right where it felt good, so that was all that mattered. After a few moments of this, she placed her hand on Shuichi’s head to play with his hair absently. Shuichi let out a low, satisfied sound. He was surrounded by the taste and smell of Kaede and he was absolutely loving it. </p><p>“Shuichi…” She whimpered, legs trembling more around him now. She pulled up her skirt to properly see his face between her thighs, and the sight of him so flushed, eating her out with such purpose, it made her dizzy. She gasped in surprise when she felt something enter her, it was one of his fingers. She was melting in pleasure, gasping out and pushing his head deeper into her. “Oh my Gosh…” Her stomach was burning in the best way possible, she was sure that something was going to happen, but she wasn’t sure what. “Ah!” </p><p>Shuichi was in bliss, letting out a moan of his own when his face was pushed further into Kaede’s sex, unable to stop himself from rutting against the bed once or twice. Suddenly, he felt her thighs squeeze around his head. It scared him for a moment because he couldn’t breathe, but that feeling was replaced with satisfaction when he realized it was because Kaede was orgasming. She was moaning so cutely, squirting on his hand and a little into his mouth, and he found this to be incredibly hot. Once her vice grip thighs released him, he came up for air, shyly wiping his mouth off. “W-Was that okay?”</p><p>Kaede couldn’t even answer, panting heavily with her eyes closed. She was on cloud nine, and so, so happy that she was sharing this moment with Shuichi. In fact… tears started running down her face.</p><p>This sent Shuichi into panic mode, and he crawled up to look her in the face. “Kaede, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”</p><p>She shook her head, smiling through the tears. “I’m just really happy I got to have this moment with you…” She explained. “I knew you would take care of me better than anyone else. You made me feel safe…” She gushed, smiling brightly at him.</p><p>He returned her contagious smile, relieved. “I’m glad, I feel the same way.” </p><p>She glanced down long enough to notice just how hard Shuichi was from all of this. Sure, she knew boys got boners, but before looking at the magazine, she’d never actually seen one. She began reaching for him, trying to take off his pants. However, Shuichi moved her hands. “S-Stop…” His heart was beating too fast, he was too nervous for this. Kaede could tell he was uncomfortable, so she obeyed and removed her hands from him with a worried look plastered on her face. “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous…” He admitted. “I don’t want to take off my clothes… If that’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course!” She replied, understanding his feelings. This was new for the both of them. It was completely understandable to her. She thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. “What if I just rub you on the outside of your clothes?”</p><p>After thinking about it, the detective slowly nodded at her suggestion. “I think I would like that…” </p><p>After Shuichi consented, Kaede began carefully rubbing at his crotch. She wondered what his dick must look like… she could feel the head at the end, and how long he was from the base to the head… And gosh, it was filling her with filthy thoughts. She started off slow, knowing how hesitant he had been. She jumped a bit when he made a sound. It was soft and high in his throat. She flushed and continued what she was doing, only to hear him moan again. “That’s really cute… sort of like a girl.” She said quietly. Shuichi huffed in response, but he absolutely couldn’t help the sounds escaping his throat. </p><p>“Aaah…” His pupils were blown up wide from pleasure, and his hips threatened to buck into her hand for more friction. This went on for a little while, until another idea concocted in her mind. She stopped touching him, instead lifting herself up. Shuichi watched her curiously until he realized what she was doing. She pressed her bare crotch right up against his clothed one, in the same position as though she were riding him. Her skirt splayed out over his hips, and the wetness from her pussy seeped into the fabric of his pants. She began rocking back and forth on him, just rubbing herself on him this way. Shuichi placed his hand on her hips. “Y-Yes…” He whimpered quietly. But Kaede wasn’t having this. She removed his hands from her, instead pinning them down over his head. This surprised him, but it was very much welcomed. He looked up at her with wide eyes as she rocked her hips faster on his clothed dick.</p><p>After a few more minutes of this, Kaede could tell by the look on his face that he was close to orgasm, so she picked up the speed, making sure to moan cutely for him. Not long after, she felt Shuichi force his hips up against her, gasping at the rather dominant action from him. Afterwards, he melted back into the bed, so Kaede could only assume that meant he was finished. She giggled softly and dismounted, laying down beside him. They were quiet for a little while before Shuichi turned to the side to cuddle up to her. He was exhausted after the ordeal, and was just ready for sleep. Kaede reciprocated the action, laying her head on his chest. She was in bliss, satisfied and happy about what this meant for her and Shuichi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think and if you have any requests for future stories! I have been trying to get back into writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>